After the Falls
by Kylie Gibson
Summary: Dellandia is new to Shadow Falls. She has been cooped up all her life and has just now seen other teens her age. When she arrives at Shadow Falls she learns somethings about the camp's Pack leader and the Shadow Falls camp director/leader. What will she do? Who will she trust? What will her mother do with her? M-for mostly language. (maybe 'romance' later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own shadow falls or SOME of the characters, some of the characters are mine though. THANK YOU**

** Aaron's POV **

* * *

I was walking onto the bus to go to Shadow Falls Camp. I have gone every year of me life, because my father is the camp leader, except for last year. As I was boarding the bus, I felt someone bump against me.

"S-sorry," the girl said. I growled at her and continued onto the bus. As I walked onto the bus, I saw that there was only one more two-seater left, every other seat was full. I sat down and looked at the girl who had bumped into me. She was looking around at the front of the bus for a seat. I inwardly groaned and stormed to her. She looked up at me and her eyes got wide. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to the back of the bus and pushed her into the seat.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What you needed a seat and mine was the only one opened, so I let you into my seat."

"Awe... Looks like Aaron got a crush on the newbie," the girl in front of me said. I looked up to see that Hannah, Holiday's and Burnett's kid, had said that.

"Shut up, Hannah." I was getting really mad now. I hated when she made fun of me like that. I mean, I know that she's four years older than me, but still, she's 21. It's time for her to grow up and leave Shadow Falls. Its all she knows. I turned to the girl to apologize, but she wasn't there. I heard someone walking back to my seat and I looked up. It was the girl.

"Sorry, I-I was just a-asking, um-"

I stopped her in the middle of her sentence, "It's ok. You don't need to." She just nodded and turned forward in her seat. "My name's Aaron. Yours?" I asked.

"D-Dellandia," she hid her face will her hair.

"Its nice to meet you, Dellandia." I stuck my hand out and waited for her to take it? When she didn't I frowned and put my hand down. Then I realized that I still haven checked her pattern. I looked at her forehead and wiggled my eye brows. She was Were?! But she's so shy. How can she be a _shy _were? "Hey, um, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she hesitated and I knew that she wasn't fine.

"Hey, please tell me. I don't want one of my pack members so glum."

"It's the first time I have been away from my mom. She always told me stories about shadow falls, but they weren't good ones." She shrugged her shoulders, "Tolled me her heart was broken by the pack leader of her time. His name was Lucas." _ Lucas?!_ That was my dads name. How could this be. I didn't say anything about it because I knew that she would hate me if she knew.

I sat back in my seat and closed my eye's. I just hope we get to camp soon. I woke up, after what felt like forever, and felt something on my shoulder. I look over to see that it was Dellandia. She had fallen asleep.

I then looked towards the isle's to see my dad, Lucas Parker, frowning at me , hands on his hips, "Uhh... Hey dad," and, of coarse, that's when I felt something stir beside me. When I looked over, I saw Dellandia look at me. She immediately shot off me, hitting her head against the window.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-I didn't mean-"

I heard my dad clear his throat, and she looked at him, "You to should be getting off the bus now," Lucas checked Dellandia's pattern, and his eye's went immediately wide, "Your, were?" All she did was nod and scoot back a little more. Seeing the brim of his pupil's start to turn a burnt orange color, he knew she wasn't an ordinary were, but he didn't want to say anything about it. At least not at this second.

"Name," he said directly, looking at the sheet of paper, that he had just pulled from his pocket.

"D-D-Dellandia." Lucas squinted his eye's at the paper.

A few seconds later, he looked back to her putting his hands behind him, "You don't seem to have a last name," he was eyeing her suspiciously, "and you don't seem to be acting like any _normal_ were."

She tried to look tough as she cleared her throat, "I was raised by my mother, never knew my father, and I was home school, and have never once seen another human other than my mother, three aunts, and four uncles. All adopted aunts and uncles, as in like adopted friends, none are blood related. My mom did not send me here with a last name because she doesn't like shadow falls and it took her many year of persuasion by my family and I." She looked strait forward, not giving ether of us the time of day, almost as if she had practiced this over and over again before even getting on the bus, let alone in the car to get to the bus. If that even makes since.

"And why would your mom not like Shadow Falls," my dad's eyes were now fully orange and I started to panic.

"Just leave her a lone. You wonder why I left shadow falls for a year. It's because you treated me like your treating her know." Lucas was quite taken back by this. I grabbed Dellandia's hand and pulled her off the bus, "Sorry about that, he can be a pain sometimes," I smiled a little. She didn't smile back.

"Do you two know each other?" I thought for a minute before slowly nodding. She nodded, "how?"

"I've just known him. Kinda like a family friend."

"Does he work here?" She looked worried. Maybe she thought that he was bad or something.

"Yeah, camp leader. We'd better get to the dinning hall,'' I pointed in the direction of the dinning hall and we both started walking. Before we got inside, I pulled Dellandia to the side of the building, "So, can you tell me tell really reason why you don't act like most were's? We are normally tough and defensive by nature and we usually open up to, only, other werewolves, but with you, you'r different than all of us, and I'm concerned for you."

"I'm fine, but thank you for being concerned," as she said that, she walked around me and threw the dinning hall doors. The was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dellandia's POV

* * *

As I walked into the dining hall, I found that everyone had already gotten separated into groups. I didn't feel like siting with the other werewolves right now, so I looked around for an empty table. When I saw that there were no more empty tables available, I just left to go to the main office so that I could see witch cabin I was in.

As I walked up, I heard people talking on the porch. When I looked up, it was the head/leader of Shadow Falls, which I still don't have a name for, and Aaron. As I approached them they stopped talking, "Um, I-I. I, uh, wanted to know which cabin I was in, please."

"Sure," the head of Shadow Falls said.

Now I know why mom didn't like this please. Not only was her heart broken here, but so was her spirit. These people knew how to make you feel _sooooo nice!_ Note the sarcasm.

"You are in the cabin down that path," he said pointing to the furthest path from where I was, "and the trail to your cabin, directly, will be the fourth on the left." He smirked at me and shrugged.

Great, I've already gotten on the camp leader's 'bad side'. Just what I needed.

I nodded quickly and logged down the porch. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I immediately started to speed walk down the trail.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to start jogging, so I could get to my cabin. I got there in no time to see that I had a cabin all to my self. No one got this cabin because I was for people who came in late. I walked into the cabin and saw that all of my bags had already settled into the corner of the living room.

I saw that my guitar case was the only thing that wasn't thrown, literally, into the room. It was placed on the chair in the corner. My mom would allways tell me that I had a beautiful voice and that one day good thing would come with my gift. I believed her, and I still do and someday I do want to be a great pop star.

I went over to it and picked it up. I sat down in the chair, that i had been previously resting in, and took out my guitar. As I was looking threw the case, I found the perfect song for the occasion and started to play. My Immortal, by Evanescence.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

...me, me, me."

When I was finished, I felt a lone tear escape from my eye lashes. I wiped it off with the back of my hand, then put my guitar away.

I heard a small knock on my cabin door. When I opened up the door I saw some of the other girls, with evil looks on there faces, "O-Oh no. I-I'm so sorry. W-Was I-I to loud, b-because I can just n-not play, if it w-was to loud." I was so nervous of giving the wrong impression on more than one person today, so I just apologized. Well I hope they understood my apology because I mumbled every single word.

"Wow, this one's gullible, girls," the four girls behind her started to giggle, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I slammed the door in the prissy little faxes. I was just so tiered of people today. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" I didn't answer her before I was already back in the living room.

I grabbed my guitar case and tiptoed to the nearest window. I climbed down with ease, taking my case with me, and as soon as my feet hit the ground I was running.

I don't know why, but I ended up at the fence, with the bent opening that my mom told me about. I climbed threw and walked about a mile or so, till I found a nice place to sit.

I got my guitar case back out and started playing "My Immortal" again. I had played It a couple of times, in till I got sick of it, and just sat there, looking in space, trying to escape what I got myself into.

"That was pretty amazing, if you ask me," I was snapped out of my trance by a voice. When I looked over, it was a person I hadn't seen yet, "Hi, my name is Lori. I am the assistant camp leader."

"A-Am I not suppose to be out here?"

"Oh no, no, your fine. You can stay, but be sure to tell someone next time." She waved at me and started to walk back, before she turned around again, "By the way, you have a lovely voice. We will be having a beauty and talent contest. You should try it. I bet you would win." She waved once again and walked off.

A few minutes later I was walking back to my cabin, when I saw someone, waiting on my porch. It was Aaron.

"H-Hey, what are you doing here," I asked him nervously.

"I wanted to apologize for Jade and her pep-squad. There apart of the pack, and there not very fond of new people." He was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, no they weren't a bother." I tried to make it sound convincing, but I failed.

"You don't have to pretend like that. Everyone, even her goons, think she a total bitch."

"Oh, well then, yes, she is a total bitch." We both laughed a little and I was happy that I at least made one friend. "Thank you for coming to apologize, it was sweet of you," I smiled, then thought of how flirty that sounded. I quickly brushed past him and opened the door, "I'm going to go to bed."

He nodded and smiled, "Dammit," I heard him whisper. I knew that I wasn't suppose to here it, so I just shrugged it off.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to my cabin I felt . . . sad. I didn't know why. Maybe I felt sad for Dellandia? I mean she has been pretty lonely. I know that she's not very fond of making friends, but I really want her to be ok.

I walk quickly to my bedroom and threw off my shoes, pants, and shirt. I eminently went to sleep and tried to dreamscape with Dellandia. That's right. I was one of those gifted were's. My dad told me that the woman that he was forced to merry him was gifted like me. I'm glad that he got to change some of the werewolf rules, because that lady was _crazy_!

When I couldn't dreamscape with Dellandia, I got worried. Was she not asleep? Maybe I was to focused on other things. So I concentrated really hard, only thinking of Dellandia.

I felt myself start to float and I saw a layer of clouds. When I got threw the clouds I saw Dellandia looking around.

When she saw me she blinked, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to dreamscape you." That's when she started to focus on what I was wearing. Damn, I had forgot to think some close on me, "Oh god," she closed her eyes and whispered something. When she opened them back up and didn't see that I was dressed, she frowned. "Sorry, let me try again."

"Don't. I got it," I closed my eye's and envisioned myself in the outfit I had on earlier. When I looked up she was looking at me like I was crazy, "I'm the one dreamscaping."

"But your a were," she blinked a few times as if trying to prove that this was just a dream.

"As are you, and obviously you can dreamscape, too. You made that clear when you apologized," I said sarcastically. She flinched and looked away.

"Yeah," she looked back at me, "So, you needed to talk?"

"Just wanted to ask if you were feeling ok?" I looked at her and she just stood there, staring at her feet.

Seconds felt like minutes as I counted. 1, 2, 3 seconds passed before she finally said something, "I'm not doing as well as I thought. I knew my mom always had something bad to say about Shadow Falls, but it seemed like she spent more time talking about the good of this place, but hey? It's different for everyone." I felt bad for her. Maybe I could help her. I just need a plan.

"How about tomorrow I walk you to breakfast?" I offered her, "And you could even sit with the pack if you want." She just nodded. I wanted to cheer her up a little, so I did something that I would probably only do for her. "What does you house look like? And say it slowly." She nodded again and I closed my eyes.

"It's a white, two story house, with a glass door and black trim around it," she paused, "The roof is flat, but I think its tan on top. We have a wrap around porch, painted a dark brown. We have an in ground pool, and-"

"Got it!" I interrupted her and when I opened my eyes I saw her and her mom standing next to each other. Dellandia jumped a little at the site of her mom, but she was wrapped in her mothers arms so fast, not even a vampire can catch it.

"Mom?" Dellandia looked back at me, "How are you dreamscaping with me and her?" I shrugged and smiled.

I sat on a chair that I had thought up and watched the two talk for what felt like hours. Dreamscaping with more than one person can take a lot of energy, and trust me, it did.

I got up and walked over to them. When I got there, Dellandia's mom looked at me with a smile, "Thank you so much, but I'm sure that we should all go now."

"I was thinking the same thing," Dellandia and I said at the same time. "I was great to see you, mom," Dellandia said, giving her mother one last hug before I saw them drift off. I stood there for a couple of minutes and then finally woke up. Wait. Did I here someone call my name.

I was almost awake when I felt someone shaking my shoulders and saying my name urgently. I snapped my eyes open and found Dellandia leaning over me.

"Aaron," she whisper yelled, pulling me into her arms, "Why did you not wake up? When I came to you cabin and asked you cabin mate if you were up they said no." It sounded like she was going to cry, so I pulled her into a tighter hug.

I waited a while before I pulled away, "I'm ok. Dreamscaping with more than one person can do a number one you." I heard her laugh and when I finally got a good look at her face, I saw a lone tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it up with the back of her hand and stood up strait.

She was about to started walking away when she turned, "I'm going to let you get up and dressed. We missed breakfast, so I was hoping that we could walk to _lunch_ together." She laughed a little and walked out.

After I got dressed, I walked out of the cabin. Dellandia was standing by the stairs. When she noticed me she smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." We both started walking towards the dinning hall. On our way there, I saw Dellandia turn to walk the other way, "I don't think I want to go in anymore. I'll just wait for you at your cabin. Ok?"

"No, no, no, no. You are going to suck it up and meet the pack."

"If she doesn't want to go, that she doesn't have to," I turned around and sure enough, Lois was standing there.

Lois is one of the many vampires at Shadow Falls and he's also the biggest flirt in the world. Even one of my on pack members thinks he is darling. And he's also from England, so his accent doesn't help that.

"How about I escort you," he pointed at Dellandia, "to where it is you want to go," he smiled at her and I swear I heard a growl. I don't know if it was from me or her, but it _was_ a growl.

When she didn't move, Lois's smile faded a little, "Hun, _trust me_. I wont hurt you," he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and that's when she decided it was time to talk.

"Get you hands _off_ me and I promise not to hurt you." Her voice was really deep and threatening. If I was in Lois's situation, I would have already been to china by now.

Lois slipped his arm away and hissed at her. As I watched him get smaller and smaller as he walked down the path, I sensed someones fear. Dellandia's fear.

"Hey, you ok?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't mean to upset him. Oh no, am I going to get into even more trouble, with Lucas, now?" She looked around and sniffed the air, as if checking to see if he was near.

"No, your fine. Now lets go," she just nodded like her usual self and we walked to the dinning room.

When we got there I lead Dellandia to the were's table, "Hey," I said and everyone turned and smiled at me. There smiles faded when they saw Dellandia behind me, "Guys, this is Dellandia and we will be welcoming her into the pack." No one smiled or even said, 'hi' to her. It was not easy for a pack to except a new member


	4. Chapter 4

*Dellandia's POV*

* * *

It was a very awkward lunch. Every time I would try to talk to them, they would instantly stop everything a just stare. I felt very enclosed, as is their stares were crushing me into a little blob of nothing. The only one that would try to help me was Aaron. I was about to get up and leave when a new person came up behind me.

"Hey, Aaron. Sorry to brake up your group, but Dellandia is needed,"I didn't see the person, but I knew that voice. I just didn't know how I new it. I could also since he was Fae, by the way I could feel his calming energy run threw my body.

"Oh no, that's to bad. The puppy is leaving," one of the girls in the pack said, sarcastically. Both the person behind me and and Aaron growled.

"Shut your mouth, Jade." Aaron stud from the table and I could see everyone staring at us. Sven the birds seemed to stop the summer songs. "You just a little bitch and I'm sick and tired of you being mean to people. You have given our hole pack _and_ Shadow Falls a bad rep, because you were to worried about making sure that everyone loved you. Well, new's flash, WE DON'T." With that Jade stud making a "hmph" should and walking away.

I now I didn't like her, but he didn't have to do _that, _"Aaron, that wasn't very nice. I know you were just trying to help, but you didn't have to make fun of her in front of the hole dining hall," Aaron and the rest of the pack looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged it off and began to get up from my seat, "Well I'm going to go see what it is the Camp Leader wants," when I turned around finally facing the man, I froze.

There, in front of my own to eyes, was my Uncle Derek. I couldn't breath for a few moments before he swooped me up into one of his "famous" hugs and twirled me around, "Hey princess! Oh god, you have no idea how much I have missed you," I returned the hug after he stopped twirling me and smiled.

"I've missed you to, Uncle. Why are you here?" Suddenly my eyes got wide when I was a humming bird landed on the floor beside Derek, and the some more foot steps as Della, Miranda, my mom, and Fredericka. I immediately saw Perry change from his humming bird state and hug me, "Uncle Perry," I said hugging him back. Soon everyone from our small little family was hugging me, but Fredericka. She was waiting for me at the door with opened arms. I ran to her and hugged her with all my might. When I was little, she would call the dinosaur hugs.

"Hey, Dellandia! How's my little wolf doing," she patted the top of my head and kissed my forehead.

"I'm ok. Why are you all hear?" I looked at her and the smile, that I thought was going to be hard to get rid of, suddenly vanished as I saw movement behind her.

The Camp Leader was standing wide eyed at the entrance, "Why are all of you hear? And why didn't you check in with me first? And Dellandia how do-" he suddenly stopped as my mom came to walk up beside me, "Kylie?" He breathed my moms name as if she were an illusion.

"Hello, Lucas," my mom said. She looked about close to tiers, but she held them back, "I'm sorry for not informing you about our arrival. We just couldn't wait to see her." She wasn't staring at him. She was just looking in his general direction trying not to make eye contact.

"No, no. That's fine, but. Wow. I can't believe your here. How do you know Dellandia?" He was trying to get her to look at him, but it wasn't working.

There was a small silence between the group before she finally said something, "Lucas, I need to speak with the Camp Leader, _alone. _Do you now were I might find him?" She was still not looking at him, but her eyes were getting closer, but no close enough for him.

"I am the Camp Leader here at Shadow Falls." Suddenly my moms eye flew opened and she made eye contact with him.

"What?... How?... But I thought Holiday and Burnett..." she eyed him carefully, not wanting to miss a single word he said. And so did I. I know I'm not vampire, like my mom, but I could still tell when people were lying.

"Burnett passed away during a mission one year. I was helping Holiday with the camp and stuff, but she couldn't take it. She asked me if I would take her place as camp leader and I did," he posed before continuing, "Her and Hannah come to visit sometimes, but not as often as I'd like."

"So Burnett and Holiday are gone?" My mom was so close to crying, that I couldn't talk it any more.

"Why don't you two go talk somewhere private, like you said and I'll start catching up with every one. Ok?" I was nervous that she would say no, but then, of course, Derek came up behind her and place a hand on her should.

"Ok, lets go." I watched her walk out, Lucas close behind her, until the doors closed and I couldn't see her any more.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and turned to Aunt Fredericka again, "So," I started, "why are all of you here, again?"

She smiled and looked at me, "We came for the talent show. We love hearing about how good you are, from your mom, but I think its time we come see for our selves," she said hugging me again.

My smile quickly faded again and I stared at her, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not preforming." I looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face.

"Why not?" Aunt Della and Aunt Miranda said.

I shrugged my shoulders and invited them to come to my cabin with so we could talk. When we got there I noticed the door opened and a new suit case on the floor. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of me.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked

"This is my cabin, so I think I have the right to be asking you that." The girl was taken back by this before growling.

"There is no way I am sharing a cabin with a flee infested _wolf_." She growled again, but was cut short when Fredericka and Della stepped in front of me, quickly fallowed by every one else.

"Excuse me, but you will not talk to my little wolf like that," Della said. Every one responded in some form of "yeah" word.

"Your one her side? I thought you were a vamp? Vamps hate wolfs!" the girl quickly said in protest. I checked her pattern to find that she was a vamp, like Della.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Fredericka said. The girl huffed away to her room and shut the door hard behind her.

After we all settled into the cabin, we talked. And talked. And talked some more. I was glad they were all here, and I was happy that they came to visit.

About an after an hour of talking, Lucas and my mom came barreling threw the door, looking mad as ever.

Lucas just looked at me before turning to the others, "I think its best if you all go." He was fuming now.

"Yes, its time to go." My mom quickly signaled everyone out before walking over to me, planting a kiss on my check, "Bye, sweetheart. I love you and I'll see you next Saturday for parents day," I just nodded my head as I watched leave.

"Kathryn, please come out here." The girl from earlier walked out of her room with a frown on her face, but Lucas didn't seem to care, "Dellandia, this is you new room mate, Kathryn. You two will get along or else." Lucas just left it there before storming out of the cabin.

"Prick," Kathryn named under her breath. I was still in shock at how all of that happened so fast, that i didn't even bother about what Kathryn just said.

The door to our cabin flew opened and I looked up to see a very worried Aaron speed walking towards me. His arms flew around me and he whispered small apologizes in my ear.

"Oh give me a brake," I heard Kathryn yell as she stormed back into her room. Aaron broke away from out hug and just looked me up and down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worry in his eyes,

"Yeah, fine." I lied.

"She's lying," we heard Kathryn said.

I just wish this day was over...


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron's POV

* * *

_Ok... So I guess I'll have to try and get the pack to except her tomorrow, but right now I just need to focus on walking before I run into a tree again. I was really shocked when I saw who Dellandia's family was. I mean, she knows Fredericka! Surly that gives her bonus points with the pack._

I was thinking this when I bumped into someone, "Sorry," I mumbled, not looking at who I bumped into.

"Aaron," the voice said. I knew that voice. That voice belonged to one of my good friends, James, "the pack is having a meeting, I came to find you before we started.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Ok, lets go."

James started running as I fallowed after him. When we arrived at the clearing, in the middle of the woods, I saw everyone sitting around a small camp fire, so that the smock wouldn't be noticeable by anyone. I slowed down my run before coming to a halt and sitting down between James and Haul.

"Ok," Haul, my only other good friend in the pack, started, "First things first. I know we all are... Not very fond of the fact that we have a new were wolf here, but we also know that it's not only the fact that she's new that we don't agree with letting her in the pack," Haul paused for a moment and started walking around everyone. He stopped after walking halfway around the circle and looked at me, "It is also the fact that she... she isn't right. She is _different from _any other wolf I have ever seen." I do agree with him, but I know the reason why, and they don't.

I quickly stood up and everyone turned towards me. I started talking, "She has a reason for that though. She isn't use to being around other were's, let alone people. She was home schooled and rarely got to go out anywhere. Her mom has been trying to keep her away from here, 'till her aunt convinced her mom to let her come," I paused when I realized how loud I got. Everyone just looked at me, shocked that I would try and defend her. This made me start fuming, "How would you like it if I excluded you," I pointed at James, "or you," I pointed at Haul, "or any of you?" With that I turned and started walking a way. Then I stopped and looked back at every one, "I have had it up to my chin with how you guys have been acting this year. I leave for what? Half a year and you guys become... Animals?" I crossed the line. Were's didn't like being called animals, because it made us feel... Well it made us fell angry. We especially didn't like hearing it from loved ones, family members, or the leader of the pack. Now that made us feel like a peace of shit._  
_

I flinched inwardly but refused to flinch on the outside. They were acting like that. Ever since I left the pack to 'the bitch' of the pack, they have just fallen apart. I looked over them one more time before speaking, "I will see you all in the morning. One more slip up, with Dellandia or whoever, and you will wish you never knew me. You may think I'm mad now. You have never seen me mad." I turned and started walking away.

I could hear someone putting out the fire while everyone else was ether walking away, or whispering about the previous conversation.

After I got back to my cabin, shutting the door behind me, I flung myself on the couch. I couldn't stop being mad. I wast only mad at the pack but I was also mad at myself. I clenched my eyes closed and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I was about to get up when I heard someone say my name.

I turned my head to see my dad, Lucas, sitting on the chair, "I heard. You did the right thing. I know your mad for saying it, but you were right," he got up from the chair and sat down beside me, placing a hand on my back. He patted it before continuing, "I was actually about to get on you for not saying anything to the pack and how they have been behaving. I guess I didn't need to," He tried a small laugh, but stopped when he saw my face. I really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

I got up and turn toward him, "I'm going to bed." I started moving away when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Good night, son." I just nodded and pulled my arm away from him, speed walking to my room. I slammed the door behind me and pressed my head against it. _Why my pack? _I thought. _Why me?_ and with that I pulled of my jeans and T-shirt and got into bed.

About 30 minutes after getting into my bed I got this really bad feeling in my stomach.

I got out of bed, put my close on and stormed out of the house.

I didn't know where my body was taking me, I just knew that where ever it was going, it probably wasn't going to be good. The feeling in my stomach grew. My thoughts were everywhere hoping it wasn't as bad as I thought, but then my thoughts switched to another thing. Or should I saw person. I started to get really worried and I sped up my pace before stopping in front of the one cabin I didn't want to see right now. Dellandia's cabin.

I quickly ran into the house, looking around. I didn't see anything suspicious until my gaze found Kathryn standing in the far corner of the cabin, holding her nose, crying. I sniffed the air and I could since her fear and something else, but her fear was just to over whelming for me to since it.

"Where's Dellandia?" I walked over to her and shook her shoulders. She just shook her head and pointed to the bathroom door. I let go of her and ran to the bathroom.

I could hear crying and the water running, "Dellandia?" I shouted.

When I didn't hear anything I opened the door to find Dellandia sitting against the wall, blood running down her hand and fingers on to the floor. I ran over to her and grabbed her wrist, making sure to keep pressure on it. Without letting go of her wrist, I reached up and grabbed a towel, wetting it.

"Kathryn!" I yelled, "Go get Lucas." I placed the wet towel on Dellandia's wrist, "Now!"

"W-Why d-d-don't I j-just do t-that," she yelled back threw her cries.

Once I couldn't since her anymore I turned to Dellandia, "No! Wait," she shouted and I could hear Kathryn come back to the porch.

"Dellandia, we have to tell someone. This isn't good. How long have you been doing this?" I was getting really worried for her.

"No! You c-can't tell. I-I p-promise I'll s-stop, but please don't t-tell," she wrapped her arms around me and cried onto my shirt.

I started to coo soothing, pointless words in her ere, trying to calm her down. I saw Kathryn come to the door way of the bathroom, still crying and shaking a little, probably from the sent of Dellandia's blood.

"Hey, come here," Kathryn wrapped her arms around Dellandia, too, and rocked her back and forth. I made sure to keep Dellandia's wrist away from Kathryn, just in case, "I didn't know I was being that mean to you." I saw Kathryn close her eyes and squeeze the girl in her arms tighter.

"It's not all because of you," I made sure that it was quiet enough for only Kathryn to here. When I saw her nod I looked back at Dellandia, "Promise me to never do that again," I said quietly and pulled her into my lap. I felt her nod and she laid her head on my chest.

After a few minutes I looked back down at Dellandia to see her sleeping. I sign and picked her put bridle stile. Before I walked out I grabbed a wrap from the mirror shelf and took her to her room. I heard Kathryn fallow close behind me as I walked down the hall. When we got to Dellandia's room I placed her into her bed, wrapped her wrist in the wrap and stroked her hair. _Why? Why would you do this?_ I thought to my self. I started to leave when I felt a small tug on my shirt.

"Please stay," I heard her faintly whisper. I crawled into her twin sized bed with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Dellandia," I heard Kathryn say quietly before she sped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I laid there, in the dark with Dellandia, making sure she would be ok. When I finally saw that Dellandia had calmed down, I let myself drift into sleep, but that was a big mistake.

I was dreaming. It started out good, but then I just relived the whole situation all over again, but the nightmare got worse. In the nightmare, I didn't get there in time and it was already to late. As the nightmare went on I tried to walk up, but I couldn't. I keep trying and trying until finally I felt someone shake me awake.

"Aaron, are you ok?" Dellandia was sitting over at me, looking worried.

"Yeah. Just a... bad dream that's all," I try to lay back down and fall asleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would see images from the dream.

So the whole night I just decided to watch Dellandia sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn's POV

* * *

It had been a whole weak since the indecent with Dellandia. The girl and I grew closer after, and we over came our differences in species. Actually, more like _I_ overcame the differences in our species. She never had a problem with me to begin with, but hey? I have seen other supernaturals before this. I had to cut the girl some slack, but even if she did have a problem with me we still would have became friends.

Her and I would talk more and we had even asked Lucas I we could go shopping today, but of core he declined since, of course, today was parents day and it was also the day that we would be having our talent show.

We didn't have to participate, but we could if we wanted to. Dell, that's what I call her now, and I were talking and going threw all of the options that we had for the talent show. Of course, though, it took me who knows how long to convince her to do the talent show with me so that I wouldn't have to do it alone. Even though technically I was still doing it alone, since I couldn't sing worth a crap and she couldn't do any form of gymnastics. Well she could, but it was more like it came natural and only on instinct. She didn't even know what the word, gymnastics, meant!

As we finished talking we heard a knock on the cabin door, "Come in," we both shouted in a singsong tone. That was our new thing, sorta like a hand shake, but for when people were at the door.

As soon as we said that the door open and in came Aaron, running strait towards Dell. He gave her as small smile then said, "Hey, Dellandia. Are you guys ready to go?" He finished the sentence giving me a glance at the end to make sure that I knew that her was directing the statement at me, too.

"Yeah," she said and I just nodded.

We all walked out the door and started on our path to the dinning hall. Once we got there we were immediately surrounded with people, which I assumed were all Dell's family members and friends, some of Aaron's family and friends and last but not least... My sister.

"Kathy!" Ugh, shoot me now. My sister was about to be 30 and she still acted as if she were a little kid. She was the only one in my family that new my secret of being a vamp, which I regret ever telling her because with the amount of natural caffeine that girl has in her body I am deeply afraid that she might just tell someone.

"Hey Shawna," I half growled half amused. She may be annoying, but she still can bring a smile to someones face.

"Ohmigod! I can't wait to see you in the talent show! I heard first place gets to get one _hundred _dollars to split with a friend of choice for..." she paused for dramatic effect. I started to count backwards in my mine. _3... 2... 1..._ "SHOPPING!" _Bingo_. Like I said, she is made of caffeine.

I few minute later we were all seated out side, by the gigantic stage and podium, and quietly listening to the camp leader, Lucas, talk about the talent show, "Now everyone, as you may now we will be hosting the very first talent show for shadow falls. We will be seeing, hearing all of the different talents today. As I have already explained to the campers once, there will be no funny business at all during the talent show. We will respect our pears and congratulate them for there effort.

"Now on to the prizes. Fifth place winner will get to chose a friend to go canoeing for a hole day. Fourth place winner will get a twenty-five dollar prize to go towards the snack shack. Third place winner will get a fifty dollar gift card to use on the field trip out to town. Second place winner will get a 'get out of camp free for a day card' and a seventy-fave dollar gift card to use with a friend of chose, so you girls can go shop or so the guys can go to the arcade and stuff. First place winners will get a one hundred and fifty dollar gift card to share with a friend to go shopping or arcading." Everyone was whooping with smiles on there faces.

Lucas quickly shouted 'on with the show' and ran off the stage. We all knew what order to go in and I was first.

I got up out of my seat and walked up in stage and walked up the the microphone, "Hello everyone. My name is Kathryn Young and I will get doing a power tumble pass for you all." I quickly got into place and waited a few seconds before going. I took three steps before hurtling into my round-off-back-handspring-layout, and stuck the landing before doing a back flip for good measure. When I finished I heard a lot of people clapping and cheering me on.

I got off stage and went back to me seat.

A couple people when before I was Aaron's turn. His talent was a comedian, which he was surprisingly good at. He had everyone laughing and I was starting to dry it was so funny. When he was finished he sat back down in his seat and it took us all a while to stop laughing.

Everyone else had gone after him except one. Dell was the last performance of the day, and boy was I hoping she was as good as I hoped she was.

"Hello everyone. My name is Dellandia Galen and I will be singing 'Flyleaf - All Around Me'." Not a lot of people clapped which really made me mad, but she continued anyways. She looked at me and nodded and I started the music.

"My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see yo.

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand, I give it to you  
Now you own me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"

I new that when she sang it that it wasn't suppose to be happy. You would see the pain in her eyes, despite all the cheers coming from all of the campers and family members that came here today.

She walked off stage and sat back down in her seat, "Hey, so how did I do?" She asked innocently.

"How did you do? How did you do?!" I shook her shoulders and smiled at her, "You were amazing! I can't believe this is the first time you've sang in public." She just smiled back at me and hugged me.

"Now," we heard Lucas start on stage, "we have picked out five contestants-" he was cut short when Aaron stood up and walk aver to him. Aaron whispered something and Lucas nodded.

_What is he up to?_ I thought to myself.

When he took hold of the microphone he started talking, "This isn't for the talent show, but I feel like its the right time to do this. As you all might remember, my name is Aaron Parker and my dad is letting me do this for a friend, but granted he doesn't know which friend, or what I am about to do. I will not reveal the friend or the reason why I'm doing this."

The next thing we new his friend pressed play on a stereo and music started playing as her started singing the last song Dell probably wanted to hear. Well that's if she even knew what the song was, highly unlikely. He was singing 'Baby Don't Cut' by B-Mike.

"She's only 17 her whole life's ahead of her.  
She hates school because the people they discredit her.  
Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems.  
But everyday she just gets lowered by her self esteem.  
He tries to tell her every night will have a brighter day.  
She even tried to over dose and take her life away.  
She's feeling hopeless there sitting down beside her bed.  
Then he takes his hand and places it beside her head.  
He tries to hold her close but with every touch she still resists.  
Then he sees the scars that burry deep within her wrists.  
She's feeling numb, he starts to beg and plead and ask her why.  
She says this way I have control of the pain she feels inside.  
He's asking her how long it's been since you've felt this way.  
Because you got me and I'm feeling so damn helpless.  
She says its been a while I guess I needed better luck.  
Then he screams at her and tells her Baby never cut!

Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

The next day she's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor.  
But all that seemed to end she dropped her books as she went into class.  
And every student in he room just seemed to point and laugh.  
She couldn't take it anymore she sent her boy a text.  
It said I love you with my body, soul and heart to death.  
Te thought nothing typed I love you then he sent it.  
By death he didn't know that she had literally just meant it.  
She ducked the next class ran straight into the bathroom.  
Thought to her self she wouldn't brake her promise that soon.  
1 cut... 2 cuts... 3 cuts... 4  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.  
Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
Followed it and ran down to her house he never waited.  
The front door was open, he heard the water running.  
He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

He put her arm around his shoulder he's just tranna lean her back up.  
Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub.  
He feels his whole world just got hit from an avalanche.  
Screaming out so heavily, somebody call an ambulance.  
Felling mad angry like somebody led her on to this.  
Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness.  
Thinking to himself why the hell didn't she just stop at will.  
The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital.  
Paramedics rush her in, the doctor calls emergency.  
She's lost a lot of blood the place looking like a murder scene.  
An hour later, the doc walks in with a sour face.  
And says excuse me for the words that I'm about to say.  
I'm sorry for your loss, the boy just starts collapsing.  
His own world, his own girl just took a crashing.  
Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up.  
But baby...I thought you promised you would never cut.

Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,  
Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,  
You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut."

When I looked over to Dell after the song was over she look like she had just seen a ghost. She look horrified. Her whole face was stand with tears, along with over 80% of the people hear.

I was about to blow up on him, but thought that that would stupid of me. Then he started talking again, "This is what I was thinking of when I saw my friend and I broke my heart. I hope that I never have to go threw that because I lost a friend, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." With that he walk off stage and sat back down.

Who knew the clown could make every one sad. "CONTINUE!" he shouted from his seat. Lucas walked back up to the stadium and cleared his throat, "Ok so back to what I was saying. We have chosen five people and you guys will decide the order placement by how loud you scream and shout for the person. So may Dellandia, Kathryn, Aaron, Haul, and Jade please come up to the stage, please."

We all walked up and he pointed at Jade first, "Ok scream and shout if you liked Jades contemporary dance." There were very few claps and a couple whistles, which made me happy, because it gave he the lowest score yet.

"Ok," he said pointing at me and there were a lot of shouts and clapping from the audience. It was pretty loud which made me pretty happy.

"How about Dellandia," he pointed at her and the crowd when crazy. They were screaming, shouting, clapping, whistling, you name it. It was so loud that I could barely hear myself think.

"Aaron?" He pointed at Aaron and the crown was just barely quieter that Dellandia's applause.

"What about Haul?" Haul's applause was just louder than Jades, but you could tell the difference, but hey? Eating 42 slices of pie at the age of 18 is a lot harder that dancing horribly to a song that sounded like a kindergartner was playing it.

The placement went Dell, 1st, Aaron, 2nd, Me, 3rd, Haul, 4th, and Jade, 5th. We all collected our prizes and met back up with our families.

When I was looking around to try and find Dell, I couldn't find her anywhere. I ran back to the cabin and ran quickly inside listening for signs that she could be hear. She was. She was crying in her room.

I went over to the door and opened it to find the seen very surprising to me. My eyes widened in fear as I ran over to her, taking the blade from her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn's POV

* * *

Why did she have that! I mean she didn't use it thank god, but still, she was holding it. I quickly ran to the trash can and threw it out.

"I-I wasn't go-going t-to. I don't know why i-it just-" she said crying really hard now. Suddenly I heard the door open and Aaron came storming into the room.

* * *

Aaron's POV

* * *

I haven't seen Dellandia or Kathryn since the talent show and this made me very worried.

I started to run down the path to get to Dellandia's and Kathryn's cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling. A minute later Kathryn opened the door and let me in.

"Your lucky I got here in time," she said in a matter-o'-fact tone of voice, but keeping it stern.

"What?" I had no idea what she meant.

"Well your lucky that I found Dell over hear before her head did." She started to lower her voice as she looked back into the room. I seriously thought she was going crazy. She leaned closer to me and whispered, "She had a blade in her hand and she was staring at it like something was telling her to use it, but luckily she's strong enough to keep the blade away form her long enough for me to come in and stop her."

My eyes widened at this and I rushed past Kathryn into Dellandia's room. She was in bed, crying. This broke my heart so much. I sat on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flung into my arms and cried harder.

"I'm s-so sorry I sca-scared you. I-I knew that y-you were just really w-worried ab-about me," she was in total hysterics that I barely made out any of her words, but I got it.

"It's ok. I just wanted to show you how scared I was, but I didn't know when I could." She looked up at me, still hugging me, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank y-you," she hiccuped. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

We sat there hugging each other for who knows how long before we heard someone enter the room. I already knew by instinct that it was my dad and I think Dellandia new that it was him, too. Well she didn't know that Lucas was my dad, well I hope she didn't, that would ruin our friendship.

All Dellandia did when we sensed who it was, was hug me tighter.

I heard my dad sigh and walk up to me. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he asked, "May I speak with Dellandia? Please?" I felt her shake her head against my chest and I turned to my dad.

"She says no." All my dad did was stand there. "The song wasn't about her, she just was really sad because someone close to her use to cut," I said. It wasn't a total lie. She is close to her self and she use to cut. Like I said, 'not a total lie'.

"Ok, just wanted to clear that up so that-"

"Ok, well it's all cleared up. You can leave," I snipped at him. I saw his shoulders slump a little as her walked out.

I heard Dellandia sigh as she pulled away from me, "Thanks for not telling him, but please be nicer. I mean he's the camp leader." She have me a small smile and held her hand up in a peace sign-like shape. I'm guessing that that's what her and her mom would do when she was little. I would know because I cousin does it.

I repeated the action, like my aunt would, and hugged her, "Ok," I said. I automatically remember something just then. Thank god I did, "Hey the pack wanted to let you into the pack and they wanted to know if you would like to go for a run?"

Her face lit up and she started to nod really fast. Before I knew it she was by her bedroom door, waiting for me. I smiled at her and we walked out of the cabin. When we got outside I grabbed a hold of her hand and we ran to the clearing where the were's would go to, to meat up. We were immediately greeted by the pack as the all rushed over to us.

"Ready?" Haul asked Dellandia.

She bravely nodded and spoke up, "My mom is part vampire and has trained me to run and run _fast,_" she smirked at this.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" I asked, kinda shocked.

She shrugged and started walking, "It's close to the full moon?"

I laughed at this and every one started to line up in our running lines, slowest twenty feet in front of the back line. The fast people are in the back because they are stronger. So if someone falls behind we will see and help them along. I lead Dellandia up to the front line and she blurted out, "Are you sure you want me in the front with this slow poke?" She pointed at Jade, who was placed five feet in front of everyone else because she was the slowest.

"Just so we can she how fat you are. If you end up being as fast as you presume, we will replace you next time."

"Ok, but be ready to eat dust." She smirked at me.

"Well we have to fallow you and Jade any way. You are in the lead. Just don't get to far ahead please." She just nodded and face forward. "Everyone! Take your starting stance," I yelled from the back, "Front line. you ready?" I yelled to Dellandia and Jade.

"Yeah, bring it!" I heard Dellandia say.

"Ok. Ready... Go!" With that we all took of running, Jade had already tripped and Dellandia had already gotten to her and was carrying her. I blinked and looked at Haul, who was beside me. He shrugged and we all kept running.

Dellandia wasn't wrong. She was fast. So fast that we all had to speed up just to keep up with her. She would look back at us to make sure we were ok, then increase her speed. She did this several times till I called the run and we all stopped. It had been a thirty-five minute run and even the back line was panting. Well everyone was, but Dellandia looked like she just got back from the salon. We all looked at her wide eyed as she put down Jade.

"How fast can you run?" I asked.

"Almost as fast as my mom and she's the fastest there is. We tested it out to. She can go up to seven-hundred-one miles per hour. I'm at six-eighty." She shrugged and we all looked at her like she was crazy. Della, Dellandia's aunt, could run as fast as her. There was no way.

Susan, the girl with all the app's but no ab's, as we called her, got out her phone and clicked a few buttons before looking at Dellandia, "Go back about two-thousand feet and run as fast as you can." With that Dellandia was already jogging into the woods.

Susan held up her phone and we all waited. The next thing we saw was a flash on Susan's phone. Susan's eyes got wide and she looked for Dellandia, who had just popped up behind her. Dellandia tapped on Susan's shoulder and Susan jumped.

_Well I'll be damned..._ I though to myself.

* * *

Dellandia's POV

* * *

I stopped running when I saw the flash and ran up behind the girl, tapping on her shoulder. She jumped back a little and her eyes were as wide as Pluto.

I laughed at this and said, "I'm Dellandia." I held out my hand and she took it.

"Susan," she said, "you were running about six-hundred-ninety-three miles per hour."

Everyone stared at me and I immediately fell my emotions go back to the way they were before, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked and stepped away from Susan and everyone else.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just impressive." I smiled when Aaron said that.

******TIME SKIP******

To day way the first full moon that I would turn and be in a pack. It was scary, we were all in a circle around Aaron as he did the ritual. I looked up at the moon and felt the same pull that I have been sensing since I was a little girl, but it was stronger than it normally was. I felt myself start to form. Everyone including me ran into the woods.

I could hear the painful cries and howls from the other wolves including me as I transformed. When I was finished transforming into my werewolf from I ran further into the woods. My instincts kept telling me to got to the falls, so I kept running, letting my body be my guide.

I was about there and could hear the falls before I felt something tackle me. Or should I say someone.


End file.
